1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed to a device for holding an aluminum can, such as a beverage container or the like. The device may be driven or implanted into the ground and may be free-standing.
2. Related Art
Many modern beverages are packaged in and consumed from aluminum cans. The cans are convenient containers that are frequently used at outdoor gatherings, such as a barbecue, birthday party, picnic, tailgate party, hike, camping trip, or the like. When an aluminum can is placed on the ground or other outdoor surface, it may be contaminated by bugs, dirt, grass, and so on. The can may also be easily spilled, such as kicked over or knocked off a table.
In addition, the aluminum material of the can does not provide high quality insulation for the liquid inside. If the liquid is chilled, e.g., by being stored in a cooler or refrigerator, it may heat rapidly if it is moved to a warmer environment, e.g., outdoors, for consumption. Insulation devices exist, but these do solve the problems of spillage and contamination described above.